


Pirate Catradora AU

by MinAmari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, But its not actually a slow burn, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Past Abuse, Pirates, Slow Burn, catradora, these dumbasses don't realize that they're in love, you gotta stick around for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: "Let's run away. Tonight. We can start over..and be together forever."Adora sounded happier and more confident than ever."You promise?"Grinned Catra, her tail wrapping around Adora."I promise."ORCatra and Adora are a part of one of the most feared pirate crews of all the waters - Horde. After years of abuse, fighting and stealing they realize that this may not be the lifestyle they want. Together they decide to make a change and look for answers to new, confusing questions.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	1. Priorities

"...so she walks up to me and says, _Move, kitty._ I mean CAN YOU BELIEVE HER, Adora??", the girl blushed at her voice crack, her ears perking up."Catra..", her friend replied calmly, with a small smile on her face, "as much as I'd like to listen to another deck gossip, you know the rule. No chatting during missions.", Adora looked at the jungle around them, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Big leaves of palm trees and dark bushes would create the perfect camouflage out here. Her eyes narrowed, searching for any sign of their enemies "Besides, I could swear I saw those two alliance members run off this way.."  
Catra rolled her eyes, smirking. "Or maybe you imagined it..just like you imagined seeing that sword in the jungle a few days ago.."Adora's eyebrows furrowed, hand slipping from the sword. Clearly affected by the teasing, she finally turned around to face Catra "I wasn't imagin-"

interrupted by a swift, hard thug on her sleeve, she was suddenly in Catra's arms, a cut that was dedicated to Adora's chest was bleeding on her friend's arm. Still Catra held Adora tight, her smirk replaced by a pained and worried expression. It hurt Adora deeply, seeing it. Hurt her more than the cut would have.

_Whoever did this would pay._

Regaining her posture she pulled out her sword, moving Catra to stand behind her. And then she saw them. A boy and a girl. Young, but dangerous none the less. The dark skinned boy already had an arrow pulled back, but aiming at the ground, a behavior not that common with unfriendly archers. It could have meant only two things- either he was afraid to hurt people, or the alliance needed them alive..and judging by the attempt to cut open her chest, Adora concluded that this boy was, indeed of a more gentle nature. Next to him was a girl much shorter than him. She had pink hair, something that Adora had never seen before. To make it even more unusual the hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Looking at the bloody tip of her spear, Adora knew that she was the one who attacked. Her stance said that she was ready to attack again, but looking deep into her eyes, Adora could tell that she maybe regretted harming Catra.  
"You mentioned a sword in a jungle. Where is it!?"  
Yelled the shorter girl, gripping the spear. Adora jumped at the girl, rage filling her. She'd pay for hurting Catra, whoever she is. The girl's strength was nothing compared to Adora's..after 3 quick blows, the spear was sent flying to the side and with a hard thud the girl was pinned to the ground.  
"Hey." Adora turned her head and was met with a sharp arrow tip, only a few inches from her face.  
"Answer her." Said the boy, his eyebrows coming together in an attempt to look intimidating.  
Adora clenched her teeth. "I don't know. I haven't seen it again. And even If I have wouldn't tell the likes of you."  
"Do It, Bow." the short girl said, wincing.  
Those words seemed to scare the boy.  
He looked at Adora sadly, his facade breaking.. "but, Glimmer..-"  
"Wouldn't think of it, _crop top_ ", interrupted Catra, threatening with a long, sharp claw to the boy's throat. Her sleeve was quite soaked, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped, meaning that the cut probably wasn't that deep. Adora exhaled for a moment, relieved.  
"Alright. Tell us where the ration house is or Catra won't hesitate to slice both of your throats." Adora said, her voice stern.  
Glimmer spoke up first "We're not telling you any-"  
"It's west of Irinada and south of the Whispering Jungle." The boy interrupted, his voice cracking from nervousness.  
"BOW!", yelled the girl.  
"I'm sorry Glimmer, but you hurt that one pretty badly, we owe them at least this much!"  
"We don't owe them anything! They're pirates, Bow!" Added Glimmer, grunting.  
And suddenly the girl wasn't under Adora anymore, and the boy was nowhere near Catra's claws. The pair was standing a few feet away, looking back at them.  
"I'm sorry about the cut..but we aren't the bad guys here." Added Bow sadly as Glimmer was picking her spear back up. And with that Glimmer took Bow's hand and they disappeared, leaving barely visible pink mist behind for just a moment before it evaporated as well.  
Adora immediately stood up, taking Catra's arm, everything else leaving her mind.  
"Are you okay?? I shouldn't have let my guard down, I'm sorry Catra-"  
Catra gently pushed Adora, smiling. "This? Pffft It's nothing, Adora come on..you kicking in your sleep hurts more than this.."  
Rolling her eyes Adora took off her bandana, her hair falling loose, and wrapped it tightly around Catra's wounded arm. And Catra would have winced as Adora tightened...if she weren't distracted by the way Adora's golden locks moved in the gentle breeze. For a moment their eyes met, and for a moment their lips were closer than ever before. But It was just for a moment.

"Adora!" Both girls quickly moved away, looking over at other crew members that were rushing towards them. A muscular girl with attractive salt locks threw her arm around Adora's shoulders, smiling. "Kyle saw how you _destroyed_ that pink haired girl and quickly rushed back to tell us! Where did they go?? Did you get any intel??" Adora looked at Catra and both girls smiled.

  
"We know where the ration house is."

_____________________________________

Thanks to the gathered intel, that day the Horde pillaged an entire ration house, setting It aflame right after. The food and goods were a great attribute to the horde, enough to feed the entire crew for months. Right upon returning to the Horde island that night, Catra and Adora were told to be ready for a talk with the Captain of the Horde - **Hordak**.

Adora beamed "this is it, Catra. This is the day we both become Captains..we will both have our own Captain ships! This was the most successful mission Horde has had in years!"  
The blonde went to nudge Catra's arm as she usually would when excited, but remembered the wound from earlier. "H-Hey..how is your arm, by the way?" Adora whispered, her expression softening as she looked at her red bandanna wrapped around her friend's arm.  
Catra rolled her eyes, scoffing "it's fine..told you it was nothing." Adora's eyebrows came together again in a worried expression. "Catra drop it..I know that It-"  
"Ahhh Adoora, there you are." A deep voice came from a peculiar woman with a red mask, approaching them.  
Although nobody noticed, Catra's tail grew stiff and still, her palms suddenly sweaty. She mouthed a name, too afraid to speak out loud ' _ **Shadow Weaver**_ '.  
"I was sent to find you two and bring you to Hordak.. let's not keep him waiting." The woman continued, turning and walking to a set of big, metal doors, clearly expecting to be followed.  
The doors opened wide and the girls entered the room for the first time in 18 years. It was surely larger than any other on the Horde island, filled with all the gold and goods they've been stealing for the last couple of years. And there in the center of the room they saw him at the same time- upon a throne of gold, metal and wood, any that looked valuable enough to steal, sat a man- skin pale as bones and eyes red as blood, one leg missing and replaced by, not a wooden, but a metal one. He looked down at Adora from above, and smiled wickedly before speaking in a deep, thirsty voice.

"Ah, the pirate I was told about" his gaze shifted to Catra "and...her _slave_."

Ah yes. That word. _Slave_. The word that was never explained to Catra..the word that never needed explaining, because she lived it. Never deserved, always reserved it seemed, just for her even before she was born. She didn't understand It really..for years it was unclear to her what she did to deserve the abuse and lifestyle she was given, but as the time went by she learned to stop asking those questions. Don't get It wrong, Catra was a fighter. Perhaps a better one than even Adora, who was arguably the best of the whole pirate crew in the Horde. Catra knew what was fair and what wasn't, but she also knew that life has nothing to do with fair. Catra knew when someone deserved a kick, but she also knew when she should kick. It wasn't rare that someone who crossed her would accidentally find a rat in their meal or slip on the soapy decks and onto their face. She was smart. Smarter than the others for knowing to lower her pride rather than get into trouble, and for making everyone think that she wasn't bright at all? She was the smartest of them all.  
Truth be told It hurt. It hurt being smart in every way. The emotional abuse she received from Shadow Weaver hurt more than almost any other, and there were plenty. She never knew how she wronged the woman, but she must have, she assured herself..to hurt and abuse a child that much for no particular reason? Catra couldn't understand It.  
So at the word, Catra didn't flinch. She learned not to. It became like a second name to her.  
All she endured was for one reason only. She looked at It, at her reason..right there to her left. Her beautiful blue eyes so fearless in front of this man who had killed the number of people so high Adora couldn't even count to. She looked at her not with hate, but with something else. Something so fragile and sacred that she buried deep underneath so that no one else can see It.

Adora knew the game that Catra was playing. Maybe not entirely understanding the complexity of emotions behind the walls that her friend was building, but she was there to support It. Ignoring the word, Adora lifted her chin high.

"Name is Adora, Captain. And this is Catra. She saved my life today wh-"

"Good." Interrupted Hordak. "As It should be. Wouldn't want a thing to happen to one of our finest."

Adora swallowed, trying to mask her rage.  
Catra looked at her silently, desperately wanting to hold her hand, to tell her that it's alright. That she doesn't care..

"Today you performed amazingly well, Adora. Without a doubt in my mind, I know that you deserve to be the new Captain."

The man grinned wide, lifting a black bandanna with a red stripe across It, the sigil that only the Captain wore. It's what she has been working and fighting for all this time. What she was told would be the great, no, greatest achievement. This was It. This was the top. Adora parted her lips, staring at the piece of cloth Hordak was gripping.

Catra sensed that there was more. That there was a _but_.  
And just as predicted.  
"..but" the man continued, the smile fading "what about the slave?" he said slowly, rhythmically, gazing at Catra. Catra swallowed, trying her best to keep her expression unreadable.  
Adora looked at her then, obvious fear in her eyes.  
"With that arm she's not even good for fighting anymore..and the other side of the island has been in need for a slave to cook and wash. Seven months there then, we can see how It works out."  
Adora's face grew pale. Strangely enough, the two have never been separated. Never more than 2 days apart. And both of them knew that the other side was miles away.

 _This is a test_. Thought, Catra. _God, I hope Adora doesn't-_

"No." Said Adora, voice louder than It should have been. "She risked her life for me. She doesn't deserve that." Hordak grinned then. Almost wider than his jaw could handle.

_Don't, Adora.._

"Oh?" Chuckled Hordak, "I was being merciful, letting her heal her wounded arm. Perhaps, you prefer your slave getting slaughtered in battle? Or maybe.." he leaned forward, his voice seeming closer somehow "..or maybe you've grown too fond of her." Catra tracked his gaze right down to the bandanna around her arm."I.." muttered Adora, growing paler.  
"That is simply.." he stretched the Captain bandanna, playing with it "..not acaptable. We can't have you getting distracted..what if one day you jump out to protect her?" He shook his head, sitting up straight.  
Catra, even though naturally pessimistic was now harboring every tiny bit of optimism she had in her, hoping this would play out any way but...but the way It was about to.

"The slave girl is to be sold in the following days. Captain Adora-" he said, throwing the bandanna into her arms, "we raised you to be a pirate. To become a Captain one day. _Know your priorities_ , be thankful for this position. I want you both out now, Weaver- you stay. We have a certain topic to discuss."

As soon as the doors were closed, Catra broke out into a run on all fours, something Adora hasn't seen her do in years. Whispering her name, she realized that her voice was barely there, that her hands were shaking, pale and barely holding onto the the piece of cloth that seemed so useless and irrelevant at that moment. Adora already knew where Catra would go, and knew she wouldn't run if she didn't need space, so at a slow pace she walked to the port.

As she slowly passed the ships, Adora composed herself. Her tears were already wiped, her breathing stable yet again. Her grip was still tight on the Captain Bandanna, but as she thought of a plan, it started loosening. Adora looked at the writings on the hull of the ship "S.S. PRIME" and knew that she was in front of the biggest ship in the port. Determined she inhaled deeply, the fresh scent of the ocean filling her lungs and relaxing her. Adora tied the cloth she was beginning to despise around her arm and looking up at the tallest mast she smirked softly, rolled up her sleeves and started climbing.

"Hey.." said Adora softly, one hand holding the rope "knew I'd find you here..mind If I join you?"  
Catra slowly shook her head, her whole body still stiff. She was hugging her knees, her tail wrapped around her, chin nestled on top of her knees. Adora almost never saw her this soft..this fragile. Almost.  
The blonde lowered herself next to Catra, sitting in her regular, Adora position- one leg flat, the other bent, her forearm comfortably rested against her knee.  
Both girls relaxed at the warmth of another body so near on this chilly night, though they were both too hurt and fragile to indulge..at least for now.  
Catra placed her hands on the hardwood below her and finally spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"Adora...do you know why It never hurt as much as It should have?"  
Catra nervously scratched into the plank.

"All the abuse..by Shadow Weaver..the name calling..all the things that the rest of the crew did? The mean stares..twice as much the work, half the regular portion..every day? The scars, the bruises, the muscle soreness.." Catra's eyes were filling up with tears now, her voice shaky, weak. Adora looked at the face of the pretty girl next to her, the tear sliding down her cheek, right under that soft golden eye, and without thinking she reached out, cupped Catra's cheek and wiped her tear. Catra looked her in the eyes then, and Adora snapped back to reality in an instant, realizing just how warm the cheek is, just how close she is, noticing that their eyes are still fixated on each other. She blushed. Catra smiled, one hand resting against Adora's arm, the other bringing Adora's hand to her other cheek.

"This is why. You always cared. You'd hold me while I cried after Shadow Weaver beat me. You'd threaten anyone who'd call me names, help me pay them back every time when they'd wrong me. You'd do the extra work with me. You'd share your food with me. And when I started having nightmares you insisted that we start sleeping together.." Catra sniffed, more tears spilling out, "and when I had first been threatened and called a slave…you found me..shaking under the covers and crying..we were only 7..and you held me..and said-"

_It's gonna be okay, Catra.._   
_I'm here. We'll always be together._   
_You promise?_

"..I promise" said Adora, softly. Blinking out more tears, Catra looked at Adora's face. That pretty, dumb, blushing face and started sobbing.

"A-and now.." she choked on her words "they want to part us fore-"  
"No.." Adora squeezed tight- warm, muscular arms around Catra pulling her closer. "No, Catra...never."  
"B-but" Catra whispered, shaking, trying to stop sobbing.  
"It's not going to happen. I'd never let It."  
Adora slowly pulled back, cupping Catra's cheeks with both hands and wiping her tears.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that anymore. Not ever again..and I don't want to live in a place where I can't be near you. Where I can't show that I care about you, where I can't….do this" and closing her eyes, Adora pulled Catra into a soft kiss. Adora could swear that Catra's lips were softer than they were in her dreams, the only type that Adora never spoke about. And after wondering for so long, Catra finally knew what It would feel like to kiss Adora. It was like a fire in her chest, but then calm waves taking it out again and again until she was underwater, not drowning, but breathing...better than ever before. The girls slowly pulled back, neither holding back a smile.  
"But what about being the Captain-"  
"Screw that." Interrupted Adora, tearing the bandanna, taking off her hat and tossing them in the sea far below. "They told me to know my priorities. I'd trade a thousand Captain ships for you." Catra blushed at it all..the words, the gesture, as well as seeing Adora's pretty blonde hair dancing in the breeze again.

"Let's run away. Tonight. We can start over..and be together forever."  
Adora sounded happier and more confident than ever.  
"You promise?"  
Grinned Catra, her tail wrapping around Adora.  
"I promise."


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see lights. That must be Island Brightmoon." Catra smiled as she whispered. 
> 
> Adora blinked, turning to look at the Island that was getting closer, briefly stopping her rowing. The colorful lights, the liveliness that the town was radiating even at night, and even though they were a hundred meters away, Adora could swear she could hear music. 
> 
> As soon as Adora turned, Catra’s eyes shifted to her friend. The bead of sweat that was running down her neck, illuminated by the lantern that Catra was safely holding in her hands. She was beautiful..
> 
> “-what do you think?” Adora turned around, looking at Catra curiously.
> 
> Catra’s ears perked up attentively “H-huh?” 
> 
> ~~OR~~
> 
> Catra and Adora's first night away from the Horde.

Catra and Adora left the same night that they had the talk. Same hour even. Now that they gave themselves an opportunity to even think of a life outside the Horde, they were truly wondering why they hadn't done this sooner. There was no turning back. Not even to say goodbye to the crew. Not even to see their room one last time, or to bring anything except for the things that they were already carrying -

Adora had her trusty cutlass, with worn out paint at the hilt from years of use and a blade that was getting duller by the day. The weapon that has been with her since the day she became a pirate..it seemed like a fossil now. There to confirm that everything that they have been through _has_ actually happened, but that it is over now.

Catra didn't get a chance to bring the one thing that was somewhat meaningful to her. Her dark red bandanna. She doesn’t remember when she got it because she doesn’t remember a single day when she didn’t have it. If things had played out any different than they already had, If Adora wasn’t right here with her right now...maybe she would have cared that she left it. 

But, truth be told, Catra was getting fonder of the bandanna wrapped around her healing cut every moment.

So side by side, and, for a moment, hand in hand as they were running and giggling, Adora and Catra stole a boat from Horde and quietly rowed into the night, away from the Horde island. Away from everything they have ever known. And as Adora tirelessly rowed and Catra sat at the front of the boat softly looking at her, the girls finally felt like they saw color for the first time. Only then did they feel how monotone and bland their life was. With every living second they realized how greater their lives can now be. Their souls now burned with passion, freedom..so none of them had to question or explain the grins on their faces as they drifted further and further from The Fright Island.

"I see lights. That must be Island Brightmoon." Catra smiled as she whispered. 

Adora blinked, turning to look at the Island that was getting closer, briefly stopping her rowing. The colorful lights, the liveliness that the town was radiating even at night, and even though they were a hundred meters away, Adora could swear she could hear music. 

As soon as Adora turned, Catra’s eyes shifted to her friend. The bead of sweat that was running down her neck, illuminated by the lantern that Catra was safely holding in her hands. She was beautiful..

“-what do you think?” Adora turned around, looking at Catra curiously.

Catra’s ears perked up attentively “H-huh?” 

Adora’s lips were slightly parted, she was clearly confused by Catra’s confusion..”I said that maybe we should dock away from the town so that no one sees us..you know, staying safe..”

Catra smoothed her hair back, clearing her throat briefly “yes..that’s a good idea.”

Something visibly clicked in Adora’s mind, as her confused expression was replaced by a smirk. “Wait, were you staring at me?” 

Catra blushed, her tail straightening “ What!? No! What??” 

Adora chuckled, her voice teasing “You totally were..”

“Don’t you have to row or something?? Or will we literally sleep in this boat tonight”, Catra looked away, soft lantern light exposing her blushing cheek.

~~~

Soon they pushed their boat up onto a small deserted beach, 15 minutes of walk from the town. After a short stroll, and silently concluding that this beach is suitable for the night, the girls approached each other.

"We can set camp here..", whispered Catra, sitting down on the sand and placing a lantern to her left. Her eyes followed Adora’s as she too sat down across from Catra, unease building up on her face.

"Yes but..what will we eat? Where will we sleep? What will we start the fire with?" Adora's eyebrows came together. Catra felt how tense she was. She knew how much Adora overthinks everything..how easily overwhelmed she gets. How desperately she tries for things to be perfect, even when it’s not her job to. It’s not her fault she was made to feel like it _is_ her job to. "Hey..", Catra whispered as she reached out and took Adora's hand, "one thing at a time, yeah? Let's get firewood first..then we can check out the town for supplies, okay?"

Adora’s whole body slowly relaxed as Catra rubbed. "Okay..", she exhaled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catra extended her claw again, dragging a line across the fallen tree. "Okay, Adora...right here should do it. We need just one more.." she said calmly as she looked up at her friend.

Adora nodded confidently, positioning her blade against the line and starting to saw at the wood. Her expression was extremely focused, eyes squinted and lips pressed into a line...such a dumb face, thought Catra. Her face softened as she watched.

_clink_

Adora stopped sawing as she realized there was not much else to do it with. She looked down at the handle in her hand, and then at the heated piece of blade that was stuck in the middle of the wood. "Well.." Adora said calmly, pausing for a few seconds, her face blank "looks like my cutlass will be _cutting less_ "

Catra snorted, hating herself for it. She quietly chuckled, surprising Adora. "God you're such an idiot..", the cat girl whispered softly, causing her friend to blush this time. "We may have enough wood already, so let's just go check out the town, okay Adora?" Adora's eyes sparkled. "Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catra walked closely behind Adora as they moved through the town. Adora’s eyes were everywhere but at the front, her mouth wide open in awe. The corner of Catra’s lips twitched as she saw it, her chest somehow warm. The town was somewhat crowded at night, which Catra thought was a good thing..less attention paid to them. The path that was leading them closer to the source of the music was getting less and less crowded. Catra’s anxiety grew as she realized that someone might do a double take as they passed them, recognize the horde symbol on their jackets and start screaming and warning people. They were far too cold to get rid of them, and they had nothing to cover the symbols with, so they decided to gamble with luck. 

“Oh look!” Adora whispered excitedly, “It’s a bar that has the music! Oh and the sign says they give free bread on Sundays!” she pointed at the poster nailed to a wooden sign at the front "Today is a Sunday!" . As soon as Adora took a step forward, Catra took her by the wrist and pulled her to a really tiny alley between two houses. “What are you-” “just come!”, Catra mumbled as Adora followed, confused.

As they slid behind big crates that were blocking the view of them from the by-passers on the street, Catra finally exhaled, leaning against the wall of a house. It was quite dark..which was good. They were safe here. Adora looked down at Catra, her eyebrows tied together, waiting for an explanation.

“Look, Adora...maybe we should just go back. We..”, Catra looked down sadly, rubbing her neck as her ears lowered, “I mean the Horde..has done a lot of damage to this place. They must hate us.” Catra looked up at the moon, then at the roof of the house opposite of her. One of the walls had a pole attached that held a big flag that was barely moving in the midnight breeze. Catra swiftly pounced off of the wooden crate and on top of the pole, cutting off the knot that was holding the flag in place and quickly jumping down, with it in her arms. “There..we can use this as a hammock tonight.” Catra’s eyes shone in the moonlight as she looked up at Adora, whispering. ”And we can maybe somehow find food when we come back to the beach?” Adora’s face softened as she closely observed Catra. The way her tail slowly moved, but stayed close to ground as she looked up at her, worried. The way she held the flag, hoping that it would be enough..that Adora would just nod and agree to going back. Adora felt it. All of it..but still..”Catra...we don’t have my blade anymore. We can’t get food back at the beach...and I will not let us starve tonight..” “we starved so many times, why would it be di-” “Not. Tonight.” whispered Adora firmly. Her determination was clear, Catra could see it in the tightness of her jaw. She could hear it in the light tremor of Adora’s voice as she pushed the tears away, deciding not to remember all the nights Catra and her had to share a meal for one. “Just let me try..”, Adora whispered, placing a soft, warm hand on Catra’s shoulder “wait for me here..” 

~~~

“Hey..”, Adora mumbled to the bartender as she leaned against the bar, “I heard there’s free bread tonight.” Adora didn’t keep eye contact, looking around the loud bar full of village folks, trying to fit in. The bartender slowly stopped wiping the glass she was holding, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not for _Horde scum_ like you.” a deep voice from behind. Adora turned to look at a big, buff woman with a white ponytail. Her light purple skin was stretched across her tight muscles as she balanced on the back legs of her chair, her feet on the table. She met eyes with Adora. 

Adora inhaled, turning back to look at the bartender. “Look..I just need two loafs-” 

“You should leave, _pirate_.”, The buff girl threatened, rising from her seat and turning to face Adora “We really don’t like the Horde in here.” 

Adora exhaled this time, collecting herself and turned to the woman. “Look I’m not even with the Horde anymore. And I ju-” the woman released the thing she was apparently holding in her fist, having it spring open into a long staff with sharp ends. As it hit the floor and bounced back up she swiftly grabbed it and pointed the sharp tip to Adora’s chin, her expression getting angrier. “I said. Leave.” 

“Hey!” Catra yelled at the woman, breaking the silence that had formed in the bar. She walked to her, forcefully pushing the staff away from Adora’s face. “She was just leaving anyway. We don’t need your stupid bread.” she grabbed Adora’s wrist, barely whispering a “come on, Adora..” as she led her out. 

“Wait..is that my bakery flag??” a somewhat squeaky, but furious voice came from one part of the bar. Catra and Adora froze, as Catra realized that she maybe should have tucked the flag (that she so neatly folded) at the front of her belt.

“ruN-”, Catra squeaked, as she and Adora immediately took off, an angry mob of people following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I didn't know what to do with this story, but now I finally do. Here is chapter 2..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! :3


End file.
